Quand une perte se transforme en nouvelle chance
by Neyane
Summary: Fic encore écrite pour un concours sur Beika Street


**"Quand une perte se transforme en nouvelle chance"**

A l'époque, elle y croyait encore. Elle avait peur pour elle, ce qui devait bien montrer qu'elle était consciente du danger, mais elle y croyait.

Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle?

Mais aujourd'hui, quand elle y repensait, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait vraiment tout déclenché. Était-ce lorsqu'elle avait trafiqué le rapport sur Shinichi Kudo? Lorsqu'elle avait cité le détective pendant une conversation avec Akemi, lui demandant au passage si elle allait bien? Peut-être aussi que ça venait de la seconde où elle avait reconnu sa soeur sur ce journal. Ou ça remontait au moment où elle avait commencé à fabriquer ce poison... Quoi qu'il en soit, tout avait changé après ça.

Oui, elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la façon dont elle avait quitté l'Organisation.

- xXx -

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée?

A cette question, posée sur un ton calme, mais don le sous-entendu était clair, Gin répondit par un sourire ironique.

-Ordre du boss.

-Tu mens! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une membre de si bas étage?

Sherry gardait son calme. Plus ou moins. Mais elle ne supportait pas cette réponse évasive. Cette explication floue ne justifiait pas l'assassina de sa soeur! Du moins pas à ses yeux, et cela, Gin l'avait compris, mais il refusait malgré tout de lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Ou alors il n'en avait simplement pas. Devant un tel entêtement, il était difficile pour la scientifique de rester calme. Mais ici, dans ce monde, s'énerver n'était pas toujours la bonne solution. Mais son regard, même caché par ses cheveux, parlait largement assez.

-Gin! Pourquoi?

Nouveau sourire, comme si il se moquait de la jeune femme. Sherry serra les poings, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle ne savait pas comment obtenir de réponse. Et de toute façon, qu'avait-elle à en faire? Que ferait-elle si elle apprenait qu'on l'avait assassiné sans raison?

L'homme en noir semblait être arrivé à une conclusion semblable car il se détourna d'elle pour marcher vers la sortie, suivit de Vodka. Sherry tenta une dernière fois sa chance.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ferais si tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

-Et tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de faire ça.

Le ton de Gin était devenu froid. Prévenant. Vu qu'aucune réponse ne venait, il repris sa route, toujours suivit de son éternel acolyte. Dans son dos, Sherry serrait toujours les poings.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Elle n'était pas dangereuse! Enfin... beaucoup moins qu'elle si elle décidait de les trahir! Mais dans son cas, c'était impossible. Akemi, elle, même en faisant parti de l'Organisation, avait toujours pu sortir, avoir des amis, rire. Mais elle avait aussi toujours été étroitement surveillée, alors qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose. Alors si dans la situation présente, Sherry voulait trahir... Elle serait tuée avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, elle voulait une réponse. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune femme reconnu la force tranquille d'un autre scientifique.

-Viens, on a encore du travail.

Aucune compassion dans cette voix. Juste un ordre, une certitude. La main bougea sans lâcher l'épaule de Sherry, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Par habitude, elle se laissa faire, se dégagea de l'emprise de son coéquipier puis elle regagna son poste de travail. Mais là, elle resta plantée devant ses recherches inachevés, rechignant à travailler pour ces personnes qui avaient tués sa soeur sans lui donner aucune justification valable.

- xXx -

Le soir même, alors que la plupart des gens avaient désertés le laboratoire, Gin revint. Inutile de préciser que Vodka le suivait toujours.

Sans hésiter, il entra dans la pièce encore fortement éclairée. Son regard avait à peine fini de parcourir la pièce qu'il se dirigeai déjà vers la jeune femme, toujours debout devant son plan de travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche Sherry?

Il avait repris ce ton froid sur lequel il lui avait parlé en la quittant, il y a quelques heures. Non, il était peut-être même passé au stade supérieur.

Malgré cette menace voilée, Sherry ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers l'homme en noir. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle lâcha simplement :

-Je veux des réponses.

Un rictus anima le visage de l'homme.

-Encore ça? Sherry, tu sais que si tu insiste, ils n'apprécieront pas.

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne travaillerais pas pour des gens qui me cachent la raison de la mort de ma soeur.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis...

-Gin, tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Même sans le voir, la jeune femme entendit l'intéressé sourire.

-Oui, je sais que tu es assez folle pour le faire.

Dans les minutes à suivre, son comportement changea complètement. Depuis le début, Sherry savait ce qu'elle jouait avec cette histoire : sa vie. Mais comment continuer à travailler pour des types qui avaient tué le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait? Elle ne la voyait peut-être pas souvent, mais après tout... Si Akemi avait tenté tout ça, c'était surtout pour elle. Shiho, la soeur, qu'elle voulait sortir de l'Organisation. Oui, c'était la seule personne de sa connaissance à la voir comme celle qu'elle était vraiment, et pas comme le membre de l'Organisation. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était pas important, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là...

On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perds. Même chose pour les gens.

Sans ménagement, Gin l'avait faite passée dans la chambre à gaz de l'Organisation. Vodka avait commenté le geste de Sherry, mais rien ne la fit changer d'avis. Elle était lancée maintenant, elle ne voulait plus reculer. Ou alors elle ne pouvait plus.

- xXx -

Se retrouver menottée dans une pièce close et d'où elle ne pourrait certainement pas s'échapper par la porte ne fut pas une conséquence bien surprenante à sa rébellion. Au point où elle en était son avenir était clair, presque déjà tracé : Gin allait parler de son refus de travailler à des membres de haut rang qui, peut-être, si ils étaient cléments, lui laisseraient une dernière chance avant de la tuer. Si elle acceptait, elle serait fortement surveillée pendant très longtemps. Elle n'aurait pas leur confiance. De toute façon, après ça... Elle n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité d'accepter de travailler encore pour eux. La voie qu'elle avait choisi était la mort, mais ce ne serais pas Eux qui décideraient de la façon et du moment où elle mourrait.

Elle n'avait plus de famille, et elle travaillait pour des assassins froids. La vie n'avait plus d'attrait pour elle. A quoi bon laisser son cœur battre? Mieux valait l'arrêter tout de suite, et en finir enfin avec tout ça.

Ce que l'homme en noir n'avait pas vu, tout comme ses collègues, c'était qu'elle avait pris une capsule d'APTX 4869 avant d'être emmenée. Ce poison était mortel, il avait déjà tué beaucoup de personne. Sherry était certaine d'en finir avec ça. Sans regret, elle pris la pilule et l'avala. La dernière expérience de sa vie, dont l'issue était connue et certaine.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Au lieu de mourir, elle avait senti ses os prendre feu, du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eu. L'impression insupportable de fondre l'avait prise, sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à en finir...

Lorsque cela avait cessé, ou du moins dans la douleur avait été plus supportable, sa main n'était plus emprisonnée par la menotte. Sherry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme elle l'avait déduis pour lui, elle avait rajeuni. Ce n'était pas le salut qu'elle avait espérer, mais puisque le destin la dirigeait vers cette voie... Avec quelques difficultés, dû à sa faiblesse et à son nouveau corps, elle s'échappa des bâtiments de l'Organisation pour errer dans la rue, avec l'apparence d'une gamine dans une robe de scientifique trop grande pour elle. Il pleuvait. Des gens se retournaient sur son passage, mais aucun ne lui parla. Et elle passait.

Mais elle savait où elle allait. Son désir était de mourir, mais puisque le poison avait eu un effet autre, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'agir autrement. Sans hésiter, elle arriva devant une grande maison, inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois.

La résidence de Shinichi Kudo.

Elle s'écroula devant, a bout de forces, sous la pluie, peu apte à débattre de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait quitté l'Organisation, et ça aurait des conséquences, elle le savait. Mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était entendre les pas d'une personne qui arrivait derrière elle.

Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, peut-être qu'elle aurait moins regretter que l'APTX ne la tue pas. Car au-delà de la mort à laquelle elle venait d'échapper, c'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Une vie différente.

Et, par la même occasion, une nouvelle chance.


End file.
